The One Within
by khayaaliy
Summary: She was born with a gift. A gift that helps her meet the people from the story she had heard about all of her life.
1. Chapter One: In the Beginning

The Beginning

Artemis, Thyra, Fagara, Kamali are all mine please don't take them. Everyone else belongs to the creator of Fushigi Yuugi . Please read and review.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

In the beginning there was a god and goddess. Artemis, god of the moon and all that is dark. Thyra, goddess of the sun and all that is good. They had a child a small boy with dark black hair and light blue eyes almost white. They both adored him and name d him Fajara. At age of seventeen the parents fought to which powers he would have. Finally agreeing they sent him to Earth to see which powers he really possessed. There he traveled two years till he came upon a maid filling a jug from a river. Not caring what he looked like he came toward her to see a smile form on her lips. Like everyone else in her village she knew that the Creators sent their son to earth to find his power. She rose from where she was sitting to place a kiss on his cheek. Bowing she lead him to her village, Fagara found out that the girl was a priestess named Kamali, and she worshipped his mother in one of Thyra's temples. At the village everyone welcomed him with open arms literally. Women young and old flocked around him as men patted his back. Fagara could only laugh as the children began to pull on his tattered shirt to come and play with them. He began to play, but he couldn't take his eyes away from Kamali. After everyone had went to bed he followed Kamali into the temple to hear her pray to Thyra asking her what should be done about her feelings toward Fajara. He only smiled as he walked behind her and put his hands on her shoulders. Leaning down he placed a kiss on her cheek. She jumped back completely shocked. She ran from there into another room. Fajara just stood there confused as a beam of light fell to materialized into a woman with red hair that stopped at her knees wearing a yellow dress that formed tightly around her showing all known body parts. Fagara's shock turned into pleasure as he hugged his mother. He asked her if she had seen the scene just now. Thyra nodded and began to tell him that she could never love him. He became angry as he asked why. She only answered that Kamali had something that she must do that is important. Fajara stormed out of the temple never to return. Kamali heard everything running to Thyra before she could leave asked what was so important about her. Thyra only smiled and said she would know when the time is right.

Ten years went by Fajara continued to travel not yet knowing what his powers are. Kamali soon married a woodcutter and had two children, one a girl and one a boy. The girl also became a priestess of Thyra and the son became a priest of Artemis. The girl also married and had two children both girls, but only one became a priestess the other ran away and married a bandit. The one married to a bandit only had one child while her sister stayed barren .The child was also a girl, but she never met her parents since her mother died having her and her father died in a fight. Her aunt would not raise her since she was jealous of her sister since she could have children and she could not. So her mother raised the child and named her after her mother, Kamali. She never told Kamali that she was her grandmother, nor that her great-uncle was a priest. 

This is the story of Kamali and how she met the Suzaku warriors. 


	2. Chapter Two: Are you that stupid?

**__**

Chapter Two: Are you that stupid?

Artemis, Thyra, Fajara, Kamali are all mine please don't still them. The rest belong to the creator of Fushigi Yuugi.

Oh and this is between the end of the series and OVA. I just didn't like Hotohori dead so I have him alive in this story. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A young woman of seventeen wearing a long sleeved loose black shirt that tied at the top wit ha piece of leather and black pants tucked into a pair of dark brown riding boots stood inside of a cell shaking the door. Her blonde hair fell around her light green eyes as she yelled at the guard in front of her, "Do you know who I am?" seeing she wasn't going to get an answer she continued, "I am Kamali the next high priestess of Thyra the goddess of the Sun and all that is good. You must let me out to find the things stolen from the temple before the leaves on the trees die and a new season begins." The guard still paid no attention to her. Kamali moved over to see the side of his face. She began to see red as she pushed the sleeping guard out of his chair, "Did you even hear me?" The guard soon woke up to find himself lying on the ground. Jumping back up he regained his posture, "Shut up," was all he said as he sat back in his chair. "Since you are awake now tell me why I'm in here. I done nothing wrong." The guard only laughed, "Picking a fight with the captain of the guards seems to be wrong." Kamali only shrugged her shoulders, "It is not my fault that he tried to steal my horse from me. Speaking of this where is he?" She asked. Guard turned toward her, Kamali finally got to see what this guard looked like. 'He must be around twenty. I see neither gray in his hair nor any scars. He must have just joined.' She thought. "The Captain?" He asked. "No, my horse." He gave a laugh almost a snort, " He is beneath the captain getting taught a lesson." It was Kamali's turn to laugh, but she did with more emphasis. The guard went to the cell, "What is so funny?" She wiped a tear away, "Only one can control Fagara, the Wicked One, and that is usually a hard time." The guard gave her a sly smile, "Oh tell me, who is this special person?" Kamali returned the smile, "Me." He went back to his chair, "So you say, listen I can hear a whip the flesh of that ungrateful nag." The anger rose back, "Nag, NAG! That horse has better lineage than you… you son of a tavern whore." Kamali felt her hands hit her mouth. She was totally surprised by what she just said. She didn't have time to say anything else when the guard opened the cell and was about to slap her when another guard ran down the steps almost falling. The guard that was about to slap her walked and shut the door. He tried to get the second guard to sit down, but he wouldn't, "You…don't…understand….we're getting…attacked." The first guard grabbed his shirt, "What are you talking about? Who is attacking us?" The second guard pushed the other man's hand off of him, "Bandits, from the western border." He was soon pulled off the chair by the other, "Come we must protect the royal family." 

The two guards left Kamali chuckling. She turned the key that was never taken out of the door, "They really need to find some new guards." Stepping out she headed up the step. Reaching the top she almost screamed at the sight. There were dead soldiers everywhere and very few of the attackers. Turning in time she knocked an attacking bandit. Now unconscious she grabbed his sword from his hand, Whistling, Fajera came running to her. Grabbing onto some of his mane she threw herself on his bareback. He was now running she knocked down every bandit that appeared in her way. From her right she could hear the screaming of a small boy. Jumping off of Fajera's back she reached the boy to watch a sword raise up from above his head. Feeling a sensation she never felt before a small ball of fire appeared in front of her right hand. Continuing to watch it the ball grew till finally it was the size of her palm. Calling the out the bandit looked toward her. Throwing the flame as a ball it landed unto the man's clothes. Frantically, screaming trying to get the fire off him, Kamali quickly put him out of his misery. Kneeling down she took the shaking boy into her hands. Trying to comfort him all she got was a distant look in his eyes. Almost too late she pulled him out of the way from the arrows heading to ward their bodies. Hiding down an alley Kamali looked around the corner to see the fight was almost over. She held the boy closer as more of the guards fell from the attacks. Noticing the pressure from the boy she looked to see him frantically pushing away. Smiling she let him go, but not as far as he wanted to go. Looking out again she saw that the guards were starting to win sighing she turned back to see the boy had disappeared completely. Walking down farther she heard screams. Running she noted they weren't from the boy. Reaching the attacker to find out it was a young woman. Reaching her Kamali noticed a large body off to the side. Kneeling down she looked the girl in the face. Kamali questioned the girl, "What is wrong?" The girl pointed, "My pappa is dead." Kamali looked around, "Where is the person who did this?" A voice came from the shadows, "Here I am."

The man came into sight, the now frightened girl quickly ran to a corner of the alley. Kamali stood to look at the murder, pure hatred boiling in to her blood. Walking closer to the smug man, Her body started burning from the inside out. Not caring she grabbed the man by the neck pulling him off the ground with new strength. The flaring man grasped her arm to release quickly from getting burnt. She raised him as high has her arms would allow, throwing him to a side he tried to jump and run, he was too late as Kamali lunged upon him with cat-like reflexes. She looked upon him with almost white eyes not to her normal light green. Kamali growled, "What gave you the idea that you needed to kill the girl's father?" The bandit squirmed in her grip, "He wouldn't get out of my way." Kamali threw him hard enough that he landed against the wall with a loud bone-cracking thud it was doubted he would be able to get up much less be alive. Kamali shook her head letting the rage finally diminish, she headed towards the girl. Stumbling she sat almost falling on the girl she finally felt her life force get weak. She looked to the girl almost whispering, "Could you wake me when you see a small boy in deep red robes come by." Kamali thought she was dreaming when she saw a man with light gray hair and a woman with dark red hair stand over her. 


	3. Chapter Three: Am I dreaming?

**__**

Chapter Three: Am I dreaming?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I bet you're thinking, "If this is a FY fic than where are the characters?" Well I tell you why. I want to explain why Kamali is here in the first chaps. Than after that the rest will make an appearance. Don't worry if you are reading this they are going to be in the next chapter. So enjoy.

Oh yeah I own all the original, but not the FY. 

Now enjoy.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Mist shrouded Kamali as she walked through a dense forest. Jumping at almost everything in site, her gaze finally fell on a temple in the center of the forest. Walking closer she ran her fingers through her light-gray hair. Stopping at the stairs she looked at the familiar symbols. She smiled, when recognized the temple of the Goddess of the sun. Taking the steps almost two at a time, she made it to the top to almost fall down when she saw a younger version of herself with the high priestess, Melansa. Letting a tear fall, Kamali watched the scene.

The young Kamali was sitting on the red marble floor as Melansa sat on a stool in front of her, "Please tell me the story again." Melansa looked up from the scroll, "The one about the animals?" The younger girl shook her head, "No the one about the girl and her protectors." Melansa smiled at the girl, "Child, you have heard that story about a hundred times." Kamali gave her the most innocent look she had, "could you make it hundred and one?" Both Kamali's knew that Melansa could never turn down that look, "Oh all right." Kamali both young and old were in fits to hear the legend. Kamali has always been fascinated about stories from different cultures. She never heard the name of this tale, but that didn't stop her from asking anyone who the story to tell her. Melansa made herself comfortable, "There was once a girl who found a strange book. Opening the book and turning the first page she became a character in the story. She soon took the role of the priestess. Calling upon the seven warriors she was granted three wishes from the God. Returning to her world she learned new things from the warriors happiness, hope, peace, kindness, strength, friendship, even…. Love." Melansa always ended the story the same, keeping the listener in awe. That was the way Kamali loved it. Always wondering what the warriors were like, but she knew there was no use trying to ask because Melansa didn't know. She leaned forward to Kamali and asked, "Are you satisfied?"

Kamali was now beaming, "Yes, thank you very much." 

Kamali laughed at her younger self. Turning to leave out of the temple the scene quickly changed to reveal a girl of 15 with light blonde hair picking berries. Kamali took notice that was she. Glancing to the left of her, she saw a group of boys not much older. The largest went closer and knocked the basket out of her hand, "Why do you pick berries when demons don't eat." A friend of his thought he should be on it too, "She's not a demon, but a freak." Kamali was picking up the berries from the ground not paying attention from the boys. She was use to it by now. Always having to listen to all the people of the village calling her names because of her curse. Melansa said it was not a curse but a gift from the gods. She never would believe that though. These boys were making her blood boil with just their presence, placing the last berry into the basket. She was going to walk away, but something inside said to defend herself. Instead she turned to look at the boys, "I'm neither a demon nor a freak. So begon with ye." This time she dropped the basket on purpose. The rage beginning to gather up in her heart. She figured that no one would get hurt. Letting a small flame release it caught fire upon the bush behind her.

The boys frightened turned and ran to the village yelling behind calling her a demon. Kamali put her hand on the right temple of her head. Letting the pain subside. She was startled as a hand touched her shoulder. Spinning around she came face to face with the old man. She smiled to find it was her mentor Yateem, the high priest to Artemis the God of the moon. He had always been fair to her, defending her from the crowds, taking her in when she was ran out of the villages, also helping control her gift. Smiling, she followed him, he headed back to the temple. She had the basket back around her arm. She looked up at the man, "Why did you want me to pick the berries?" He looked up ahead, "We are having a feast to Artemis. And I need the berries to make the sweets." Kamali kicked a rock in front of her, "I wish I could go." He turned his gaze to blues eyes turning white with his age as his hair and beard that reached to his stomach to match. He was in one of the deep blue robes of the temple. Kamali looked like a vagabond with her hair in tangles and red dress a mess, "I do too, but only the priests are going to be allowed into the temple for the next week." Kamali gave him a half smile hoping the next question would help, "I couldn't even get to see it from a window or something?" Yateem began to get frustrated, "Kamali, we've been over this before, there is the time where we sacrifice to Artemis. And you won't like it." But Yateem didn't know it, but she had watched as long as she remembered. Listening to them chant and dance. Her least favorite part was the sacrifice. The poor creature was usually being dragged into the room some how knowing what was going to happen to it. The blood flowing as the ceremonial knife met the flesh and digging into a major vein. It was something the light of heart could never watch. Kamali returned her gaze to the ground, "Oh all right."

That night Kamali climbed up the logs that stood beside the window she used to watch the ceremony. Laughing at the way the grown men dance around. After almost an hour of them dancing they brought the animal they were to sacrifice. The animal this year was a large black Stallion. The wonderful thing was he was not scared at all. It was as if he had been planning this his whole life. He was lead onto the altar. Yateem made it toward him clutching the knife. He placed his hand on the Stallion's neck keeping his balance. He drove the knife cleanly through. The Stallion lay down as if he was about to sleep. After listening to the last of his breath they took a bowl and placed as much blood as they could into it. The bowl was soon placed on the steps in front of the statue of Artemis. Kamali never watched the rest of the ceremony, for she was always in her room crying praying to Thyra, the Goddess of the Sun to take care of the creature in its afterlife. 

It was if the world was spinning when the next scene came before her. This time the memory was only a year ago. Kamali was seventeen listening to Melansa and Yateem arguing, "You can't go Melansa." Melansa returned the cold glaze with her dark green eyes, "Why not?" Yateem leaned on the bed since his heart had stopped that once he was never able to stand for long without leaning on something, "For one reason you don't know where they went, and the second reason is because you are too old." Melanse knew very well what he was about to say, "Who else can go, you? I bet, you couldn't find a feather if was underneath your nose." Kamali had overheard the conversation earlier. Bandits had come through the night and stole the Ceremonial dagger, scroll, and clothing. The two adults had been fighting over who would go search for them. Getting quite tired of this she went walked into the room. She placed her back on the door frame waiting for a good time to talk. Seeing there was a pause between the two she took the opportunity, "I will go." She totally surprised them. Yateem was the first to reply, "What? You are too young." She laughed, "Well you are too old. And I think I'm a bit more able to track down bandits than you are." Melansa tried to get into the conversation, "You can't go. You're the next…" It was Kamali's turn to be surprised, "The next what?" Yateem waved his hand to her, "You don't need to worry about." Kamali put a fist on her hip as she cocked it, "Well if it is about me than I need to know." He threw his hands in the air as if threatening Artemis himself, "Don't you know you are supposed to respect your elders?" Kamali gave him her favorite smile, "Don't you know I never did that?" Yateem couldn't help smile himself, "Yes, unfortunately I do." Kamali turned her attention back to Melansa, "What am I next?" Melansa sighed, "We didn't want to tell you till after we found the stolen things. But you are the next High priestess to Thyra."

Kamali took a step back looking at both her old friends. She never realized that this opportunity would come to her. She gave them both a quizzical look, "Why me?" Melansa lowered her eyes to the floor, "We both have been watching over you most of your life, mostly your powers. There is a story that Thyra had come down to visit the first Kamali and told her that something special would happen to her, but nothing did…" Yateem finished the story, "And we think you are the one she talked about." Melansa raised eyes back to Kamali now misty, "We don't won't you to get harmed." Kamali could feel the sadness from Melansa, "How will I get harmed if Thyra is inside of me? You, Yateem told me that." It was Melansa's turn to put her hand in the air, "She might, but she might not. We aren't for sure." Kamali was confused as ever now, "Why not?" Yateem had to sit down now letting his legs rest, "We've only seen you use your powers when you are mad. And Thyra is not vengeful." Kamali could feel the tears well up in her eyes. She could not believe this. They were turning on her now, before they said anything else she was out of the room and running. 

By now Kamali was used to the sudden change of scenes. This time she landed to see herself huddled under a tree. A slight nudge woke her, a black horse with a small white spot between his eyes was the first thing she saw before falling over. Standing up right she saw Yateem not far off putting his weight on the staff he carried every now, "Child it took me forever to find you." Kamali patted the horse to find him nip at her. She wanted to cuff him, but he was at Yateem's side as if he knew what she was going to do, "Why is he here?" Pointing toward the gelding, "Well by now you know that we sacrifice animals," Kamali grimaced at that, "well we only do it with the most perfect, but this one was not completely black so we gelded him and let him free. But instead he stayed around becoming a nuisance so I thought we would give it to you," She looked at the gelding with what looked like a sneer, "What can I do with him?" Yateem shrugged, "Well it is best to take a horse to ride when traveling. I hear it can be deadly to go east without a beast of flight." He soon found himself wrapped in Kamali's arms, "Thank you Yateem." Was all she could say through the tears. A halter and rope appeared in Yateem's hand. He gave it to Kamali, "He has been trained to be rode, but be careful as you have noticed he has a mind of his own." Kamali smiled as she placed the halter on him to see ears prick forward as he 'listened' to them. Yateem placed a hand on the gelding's neck, "What will he be named?" Kamali looked over his body one last time before she answered, "Fagara." Yateem began to frown, "Why choose that name?" Kamali wasn't pay attention, "Because it suits him." Now Yateem's hand rested on her shoulder, "Now all you have to do is wake up." The last few words sound it far off before she could ask him to repeat it the words were louder till she had to cover her ears from the noise.

The present Kamali opened her eyes trying to focus to see a small form with a larger one sitting beside it.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Please read and review even if you don't like it. I hope to have the next chapter up pretty soon. 


	4. Chapter Four: The joy of babysitting.

**__**

Chapter Four: The joys of Babysitting.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The two main warriors I'm going to use are about to make an appearance. I hope you like.

You know the drill.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The forms became clearer. It was a small boy and what looked like a doctor. Taking a better look she realized it was the same boy from before, instead he was wearing a light blue robe with small red birds decorating it. Smiling Kamali tried to rise up, but found the older figure pushing her back down, "You are still weak. Lay back down and rest." 

Moving her head, she had to grab it with her hands to stop the world from spinning. Seeing that the man wasn't paying any attention to her now, Kamali sat up fighting the pain to find she wasn't wearing a shirt. Blood rose to her face as a small cough was heard behind her. The doctor stopped what he was doing to quickly bow to the newcomer, "Your highness, I didn't expect you back so soon." 

A deep masculine voiced answered, "The meeting was shorter than I expected." Before he could come near her, Kamali had the blanket wrapped around to only her face was showing. He stopped beside the bed, "I see your just as beautiful as the guard said."

Kamali couldn't believe more blood could rush to her face, "Please sir, I am not."

He smiled, "Call me Hotohori."

Kamali took a better look. To hear herself gasp, He is_ gorgeous._ She thought, she had never seen anyone so handsome, he seemed to be a human version of a peacock. With long black hair that billowed to his waist with a small red ribbon tied in the center. What lost her was his golden eyes to her they looked like two small suns surrounded by clouds. 

Kamali eyes fell to the bed, "Yes, you do it must be the combination of the gray with blonde streaks." 

The color drained from her face as she pulled a few locks to her eyes. Finally realizing something she jumped up and making sure she didn't forget the blanket, "Do you know what this means?" 

Seeing no one was going to answer, "It means Thyra is with me."

Hotohori raised a hand questioning her, "Who is Thyra?"

Kamali use the palm of her hand and hit herself on the forehead, "Oh I'm sorry I forgot you don't know of my gods. Thyra is the Goddess of the Sun and Creation."

A frown came tot he handsome man, "If she is the goddess of Creation why did you kill a man?"

Kamali could feel her legs become weak, 'I killed somebody! How? Thyra has never killed only Art- No it can't be even Yateem said Thyra is in me.' She thought. Regaining her balance she looked upon the man, "Who has proof of me doing so?"

"A maid in the city she says that you came upon her and her dead father. A bandit was about to kill both of you when you changed drastically. Then she just began to ramble about what you looked like," he said. 

"How can I see her?" She asked.

It was the doctor's turn to speak, "You are still weak. You cannot go."

A giggle left Kamali's red lips, " I was never hurt just drained. Watch." She raised her hand up and pointed it to a pitcher of water. Concentrating a small fire formed under it. In a mere minute the water was boiling over and landing on the floor. "See I told you," she said smiling triumphantly.

The rest just stared with surprise. Hotohori finally used his voice, "How did you do that?"

Kamali closed her fist letting the fire die away, "Since Thyra is in me I can create fire. Why do you ask?"

A small voice spoke up, "Only uncle Tasuki can make fire and he has to use a big metal fan."

Kamali mouth fell open and then she closed back quickly, "Well he can talk."

Hotohori placed the boy in his lap, "This is Boushin, my son. You have to forgive him." 

Boushin tugged on his father's robes, "Papa this is the lady who helped me when I was in the courtyard."

Hotohori only smiled as he put Boushin back on the bed and raised from it, "I'll have the seamstress find you some clothes and then you can find the girl." 

She soon found something tugging on the blanket, "Can I come?"

Kamali looked down, "I don't know Boushin?" She turned her gaze to Hotohori, "You'll have to ask you father."

He gave his father a puppy dog look to have the Emperor give in, "Yes, I guess, but you can't bother her to much."

The small boy jumped up and down as he left the room. The Emperor also left before talking to the doctor. Then the doctor left and a small plump lady came in. She measured Kamali making small talk. She mentioned Hotohori was once one of the Suzaku Seven. She also mentioned that the same man Boushin was talking about was a seishi too. He is the leader of the bandits to the North. She didn't describe him, because she was through finding clothes for her. The shirt was made of a fine green silk. A design of small bird appeared as if it had landed at the bottom of the shirt. The pants were made of a simple gray material. Ending at her leather boots, the pants were tucked in making a bell-shape. 

She left out of the room to find it was a small hut in the courtyard. She headed down the steps to see the Emperor siting on a step watching his son playing with an older woman. She walked over to them and kneeled down to Boushin, "Who is the pretty lady your playing with Boushin?"

Boushin looked up smiling, "This is my mommy."

Kamali quickly stood up making a slight bow, "I'm sorry I didn't know."

She smiled and looked from her husband to her son, "It is ok. I hear you were the one who saved my son."

Kamali raised her head up to look at he woman again. She had her hair pulled up into two buns at the side a few strands of hair falling down. She was wearing a deep red robe that fell to her feet as she stood and gracefully bowed to Kamali. She was taken aback by surprise to see the Emperoress bowing to her. She just stood there stunned. She rose and helped her son up from the ground and dusted him off. Boushin came running up and placed his hand inside one of Kamali's and grinned.

They went closer to the gate, Kamali let a shrill whistle. Fagara came running from the stable saddless. He stopped letting the dust die down. Kamali threw Boushin on his back so he fell on his withers. She mounted behind him grabbing Fagara's mane. They went toward the gates Boushin turning to wave back to his parents.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I hope ya'll like this chapter. I changed the way I wrote it. If you could review I will be really happy J .


End file.
